Solo Un Paso
by 0cuchufleta0
Summary: entre el amor y el odio, hay solo un paso de distancia.
1. Chapter 1

La chica entrecerró sus ojos y bostezó, logrando la cólera del hombre. – te daré tres oportunidades, Mogami Kyoko…

La chica volvió a bostezar, sonoramente, interrumpiéndolo y perdiendo en seguida la primera de las oportunidades dadas por el hombre que estaba parado frente a ella, mirándola inquisidora mente. – Estoy cansada.- comento Kyoko sin la mínima muestra de interés por el hombre o por el momento en el que estaba.

El hombre sonrió de lado, tomo una silla que estaba en una esquina de la pequeña sala y se sentó con el respaldo de la silla hacia el frente para imponer una especia de respeto infundado a la mujer que se negaba a colaborar. –Vamos, ya has perdido una oportunidad, ahora solo te quedan dos…- comento señalando las oportunidades que le quedaban con los dedos de su mano. – ahora, me explicaras todo lo que sabes al respecto de…

\- no sé nada.- interrumpió Kyoko a regañadientes antes de cruzarse de piernas y inclinarse hacia delante para quedar frente a frente con el hombre de los ojos con lentillas. Ella lo sabía, lo distinguió apenas lo vio hace una semana en el pub, entendía que era normal el uso de lentillas por tratamiento óptico, pero, ¿Por qué usar lentillas de color para que tus ojos quedaran cafés? ¿Acaso eso no era estúpido? … al menos para ella era innecesario colocarse lentillas que tiñeran los ojos de un color café; un color tan vulgar siendo que, en el caso del hombre, se poseía un color tan maravilloso como el azul.

\- te queda una oportunidad.- espeto el hombre soltándose levemente el nudo de la corbata que poco a poco lo iba asfixiando ante la tensión que se vivía dentro de aquella pequeña sala. – comenzaremos de nuevo. Mi nombre es Tsuruga Ren, soy detective y tú colaboraras en esta investigación. He estado últimamente recorriendo el bar en que trabajas, se que sabes aquello, observando lo que hacen y sé que están involucrados tanto en trafico como lavado de dinero…

Kyoko sonrió de lado logrando que el hombre guardara silencio por la incertidumbre que provoco, en él, aquella mueca. – un placer conocerlo Ren-san, mi nombre es Mogami Kyoko y, como usted bien lo sabe, soy la chica dispuesta a servirle cervezas cada vez que venga al bar en el que trabajo.- comento rozando suavemente su lengua contra sus labios antes de volver a bostezar.

Ren se puso de pie violentamente, volteando la silla en el acto antes de salir de la pequeña sala enfurecido de no poder conseguir que la chica soltara la información necesaria para testificar que la hipótesis del tráfico era la correcta.

Kyoko miro a su alrededor y elevo sutilmente su hombros antes de bajarse de la silla al suelo para dormir apoyando su cabeza contra el noble asiento. Tenía que reconocerlo, estaba cansada y no podía impedir que sus ojos se cerraran por si solos. No entendía cual era el motivo que tenía el detective para ser tan insistente en el asunto de que algo raro pasaba en el bar, pero, aun si lo entendiera, no le diría lo que quería saber porque ella era fiel a sus jefes y los secretos de trabajo eran secretos de trabajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?- pregunto el hombre colocándose de pie antes de salir de su oficina y ver como una detective le daba de manotazos a uno de sus colegas. – Hey! ¿Qué está sucediendo?- pregunto el mayor y los dos investigadores se colocaron rectos ante la presencia de su superior.

\- no es nada, presidente Lory.- dijo el hombre y la chica frunció el ceño asintiendo de malas ganas; ella quería decirle a su superior que tenía un compañero tan incompetente que no lograba llevar a cabo la testificación de una de las involucradas en el caso del bar, pero, prefirió callar y evitarse el cuestionamiento de sus superiores.

El presidente entro a su oficina y la mujer empujo fuertemente a su colega. – No puedo creer que seas tan… tan…- se quejo y luego chillo en silencio para desaparecer por el resto del pasillo de la institución.

El hombre soltó un suspiro y pensó en la investigación, si Mogami Kyoko no hablaba, probablemente, tendrían que liberarla sin cargos en contra de ella ya que no había nada que testificara su verdadera participación directa en el trafico o lavado de dinero; ella simplemente era un funcionara del local que se había visto envuelta en aquel sucio truco de los jefes del lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Kyoko levanto suavemente su cabeza antes de ser levantada de un brazo por el detective que se empecinaba en tenerla encerrada en aquellas cuatro paredes.

…día 0, doce horas encerradas en aquella silenciosa y oscura habitación.

\- gra-ci-as- dijo Kyoko indiferentemente cuando el hombre la levanto de un tirón para que se sentara y dejara de dormir, porque supuestamente el estaba muy ocupado y no tenía tiempo de sobra para perderlo con ella… aun así, iba cada dos horas a peguntarle si había decidido hablar sobre el trafico que ocurría dentro del bar en el que ella trabajaba. -…soñé con que no me interrumpías cada dos horas…- comento y guardo silencio al ver que en la habitación no estaba solo ella y él, sino que también había una mujer apoyada contra la puerta y que observaba con detalle cada uno de los movimientos que ella ejecutaba. Kyoko dejo de mirar desafiante al detective para fijar sus ojos en la mujer y sonreírle dulcemente antes de hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza.

La detective dejo de fruncir el ceño por la sorpresa que se llevo, pero, intento que aquella muestra de respeto de la chica retenida en aquel cuarto no la desconcentrara de su verdadera misión: analizar cada movimiento que la chica de ojos ámbar daba.

Ren se mantuvo de pie y miro a la mujer. –vamos, ahora sí, tienes que hablar… mira, yo no quiero hacerte daño, culparte de todo lo que conlleva el caso, sino que, solo quiero un testimonio que me ayude a certificar que todo lo que hacían los dueños del pub es cierto…

\- ni una mierda Tsuruga Ren.- lo cortó Kyoko ensombreciendo sus ojos levemente. – te he dicho más de nueve veces que no sé nada de lo que tú me dices… yo solo me dedique a vender, servir mesas y atender a los clientes como me dijeron que debía hacer. –dijo colocándose de pie y cruzando sus manos por el cuello del hombre. – Tú lo sabes de primera fuente Ren-san… tú conoces el tacto de mis manos y sabes que ese es mi único trabajo en aquel lugar.- agrego antes de empujar al hombre y darse vuelta hacia la pared, dándole la espalda a los dos detectives. – estoy cansada, sabes… mi mayor problema no es estar encerrada aquí, incluso esto es lo de menos, sino que soy yo la única que hace cosas por ayudar a su familia… si no me entiendes, déjame explicártelo; digo yo, como para que entremos en confianza.- agrego en un tono de voz amargo. – Cada minuto que estoy despierta lo dedico a trabajar, a ganar dinero a costa de mi esfuerzo, a conseguir las monedas necesarias para poder llegar a fin de mes con todos los gastos que implica tener a una madre en un estado de mala salud.- comento y luego se giro cruzándose de brazos junto a una mirada fría que calo hasta en el corazón de la detective que participaba como espectadora de la escena. – ustedes son una escoria, ¿lo sabían? – pregunto y Ren se quedo mirándola, sin saber que decir… aun mas, la pregunta era: ¿tenía algo que decir en esa ocasión?

Kyoko exhalo golpeado y bajo la mirada, relajándola por un segundo para dar cabida a unos ojos que reflejaban tristeza. Volvió a levantar la mirada y esta vez mantuvo sus facciones neutras. – ustedes toman a gente inocente y lo único que hacen es hacerlas perder el tiempo, tomarlas presa, cuestionarlas, negarles su libertad e incluso, muchas veces, los han echo pagar en la cárcel por motivos que ni siquiera tiene que ver con la persona culpada… no soy tonta y sé que también me pasara eso, pero, no me preocupa, sino que lo único que me altera es la necesidad de hablar con alguien para que se encargue de mi vieja… - Kyoko sonrió con amargura. – así que, si quieres ayudarme como lo has dicho, lo mejor que puedes hacer es darme una hora para llamar a alguna amiga de mi madre y decirle que por favor se vaya a dar una vuelta a la casa, cada día hasta que yo deje de pudrirme en la cárcel, para que cuide de ella y la ayude a preparar los alimentos. – agrego y Ren no espero ni un segundo más para salir de la sala, pasando a llevar a la detective que se deslizo hacia un lado de la puerta permitiéndole la salida.

\- así que… lo único que te come los nervios es tu madre, ¿me equivoco?- pregunto la mujer de chaqueta uniformada.

Kyoko se sentó en la silla de pierna encima y brazos cruzados antes de mirar a la detective y fruncir los labios.

\- mi nombre es Kanae Kotonami.- dijo la mujer sin moverse del marco de la puerta. – Nos veremos pronto.- afirmo y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave.

Kyoko soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos para volver a dormir. Lo único que deseaba era salir de aquel lugar… sinceramente, su madre no era su mayor preocupación, sino que esta eran los ojos del hombre… la curiosidad la comía por dentro, ¿Por qué alguien ocultaría unos ojos de color azul?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- bien, aquí están tus cosas: las llaves, tu cadena, tu reloj, tu bolso, el celular, la billetera, la mochila que traías…- informo Kotonami Kanae mostrándole las cosas que estaban esparcidas por la sala de guardarropa. – Esta libre, puedes marcharte.- agrego y Kyoko tomo su mochila para comenzar a guardar todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa. – no ha quedado ni un cargo contra ti… realmente no tienes nada que ver con el caso, lamento lo sucedido y el mal entendido. – agrego y Kyoko asintió antes de salir de la sala de artículos personales sin despedirse de la detective que le dio la razón a Ren, frente al jefe, para que dejaran salir a Mogami Kyoko quien era inocente de todo cargo.

Kyoko salió de la institución Policial de investigaciones y camino hasta el paradero de la micro; subió, pago su pasaje, espero a que el bus avanzara para abrir la ventana y botar su celular Hacia la calle. Ella sabia cómo funcionaba las cosas, podrían haberla dejado en libertar, pero, sabía que le rastrearían las llamadas telefónicas por un tiempo.

Sonrió y se relajo contra el asiento sin tomar importancia a las miradas abombadas de algunos pasajeros que la habían visto realizar aquella acción tan demente de lanzar el aparto telefónico por la ventana para que se estrellera contra el piso y quedara inutilizable.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

7 años después

El ambiente era el mismo cada noche, las botellas de cerveza, el cigarrillo en el aire, las jeringas de droga servidas de una manera muy original solo para los clientes conocidos, la cocaína expuesta en el borde de las tazas de café como una decoración burda que solo le llegaba a algunos preseleccionados de confianza y la música bombardeando la atmosfera del lugar.

\- disculpa, me traerías un café.- pidió un hombre a una mujer que cargaba una gran bandeja la que asintió sin dejar de caminar hacia la barra.

Entrego las copas sucias y dejo un papel con todos los pedidos sobre la barra. – ¿Hana, podrías cubrir esto?- pregunto la mujer mientras se deslizaba suavemente un poco la ajustada falda blanca hacia abajo, evitando que se siguiera subiendo ante cada paso que daba. – se ha acabado mi turno y tengo que ir a mi próximo trabajo.

\- ¡claro!- contesto animada Hana, por efecto de la coca, y luego se le acerco para besarle la mejilla. –esto es un pequeño presente. – agrego deslizando sus dedos por el escote de su amiga la que rápidamente se zafó de las manos de la garzona y se fue hasta los camarines para tomar su saco, su cartera y marcharse del lugar. Salió por la puerta trasera y se detuvo al ver a un hombre, claramente, esperándola a ella. – la puerta al bar esta por la avenida. – comento Kyoko creyendo que el hombre posiblemente estuviera esperando a que le abriera la puerta para entrar.

\- claro, ya lose.- respondió el hombre y dejo de apoyarse para dar dos pasos y quedar frente a la chica. El pasaje era lo suficiente angosto como para creer que, en el caso de correr y escapar, se fuera a volver una verdadera pesadilla intentarlo. – creo que no te acuerdas de mí.- comento y la mujer dio un paso a tras topándose con la puerta que ella misma había cerrado y que no se podía abrir por fuera

\- ¿disculpe?- pregunto actuando firme y desidida.

\- no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza…- agrego el hombre que dando frente a frente y tomándola por el brazo para que no se le escapara. Coloco su mano en la cintura de ella y dejo de agarrarla del brazo para acariciarle suavemente la mejilla.

\- ¡Tsuruga Ren…!- dijo Kyoko en una mezcla de emoción y espanto. Supo quien era cuando la tomo del brazo, recordándole aquella vez en la que la llevaron a la institución de investigaciones para cuestionarla por una verdad que era gritada a las voces, de los cuatro vientos. – que… que haces aquí…- dijo intentando que sonara como pregunta, pero, el nerviosismo se lo impidió. ¿El hombre seguía siendo detective?

\- vine por ti, Kyoko-chan…- comento acercándose para darle un beso y permitiendo que Kyoko descubriera el exceso de copas que el hombre traía en el cuerpo.

Suspiro aliviada y, como por arte de magia, recobro aquel espíritu lucharos y valiente que tanto la identificaba. Se zafó del hombre y lo tomo del brazo para encaminarlo hacia la avenida. – vamos, Tsuruga Ren, creo que debemos toma una micro para que usted se vaya a su casa.- comento y el hombre se soltó del brazo de Kyoko y la tomo posesivamente por la cintura. Kyoko se sonrojo pero no lo evito, de todas formas, el hombre estaba tan borracho que aquellas acciones no mantenían un significado emocional verdadero.

Lo encamino hasta el paradero y le dijo que debía esperar a que viniera un micro que le sirviera. Ella se fue rápidamente en dirección a su trabajo, pero, unos fuertes brazos se lo impidieron. Tsuruga Ren la tenía abrazada por la cintura. – Alto ahí, Mogami Kyoko… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo animado, según Kyoko, por el alcohol; aunque realmente era lo graciosa que le parecía la situación.

\- Tsuruga Ren, usted debería estar en el paradero en el que lo deje para subirse a una micro e irse a su hogar a descansar.- comento y guardo silencio al verse de un momento de frente al apuesto hombre.

\- no antes sin mi beso de despedida.- comento y no le dio tiempo a Kyoko para procesar aquellas palabras ya que había unido sus labios con los de ella en un dulce baile que acabo dentro de uno minuto.

Kyoko se quedo embobada pensando cómo era posible que el hombre, a quien creía borracho, no tuviera ni un rastro de alcohol en su boca… "mentitas"; estaba segura, ese debía ser el secreto de aquel delicioso vals de lenguas que acababan de tener.

\- ¿sorprendida? – pregunto y luego la apego mas contra su cuerpo, sosteniéndola cuidadosamente y con experticias desde la cintura. - ¿acaso te ha comido al lengua el gato?- añadió y Kyoko despertó de aquel sueño afrodisiaco

Estaba segura que un una caja de mentitas podían solucionar el tufo que dejaba el alcohol en la boca de alguien. –has estado bebiendo… sería mejor que volvieras a casa.- agrego y el hombre sonrió reprimiendo una leve risa juguetona.

\- te equivocas, Kyoko-chan… no he probado ni una gota de alcohol en todo este tiempo… desde que deje de venir a este pub, desde hace siete años, no he probado ni...

Kyoko sonrió de lado y coloco sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre, intentando separarse un poco. – no mientras Tsuruga Ren… el olor a alcohol te traes encima en asfixiante.

\- me bañaron en licor…- comento y Kyoko lo miro incrédula. – una especie de bautizo que me realizaron para darme bendiciones y animarme a venir por ti

\- de que hablas…- dijo Kyoko mas para ella que para el

\- te amo Kyoko-chan… te amo desde que te vi la primera vez hace siete años en ese pub, hasta ahora, que luces más madura que hace años atrás, pero, sigues produciendo que mi corazón lata a mil por horas.- agrego y Kyoko dio un paso hacia atrás intentando separarse del hombre que se había robado su sueño por los últimos siete años; queriendo escapar de aquella posible realidad que se le venía por delante.

Ren sostuvo a la chica desde la cintura volviéndola a apegar a su cuerpo con las claras intenciones de volverla a besar, pero, se detuvo al fijar sus ojos en el escote de la dulce mujer. Cerró los ojos intentando creer que aquello no era lo que creía y apretó a la mujer aun más contra su cuerpo, peor, esta vez con claras intenciones de un investigador profesional.

Hace años atrás, se jugó su ascenso con tal de que dejaran salir a la chica que para él era inocente. Se las jugo por la felicidad de ella y se conformo estos siete años pensando en que había hecho bien en dejarla libre ya que ella, aparte de haberle robado el corazón, no había hecho nada mas de que incriminarla… pero ahora, ahora todo era diferente. Con los años, su ascenso llego de todas formas y ahora era jefe de una unidad completa de investigación dedicada a la búsqueda de las redes más grandes de narcotráfico y esto… eso…. Y esta chica… le volvía a revolver su mundo.

El se había decidido por terminar con que martirio de amor e incluso había recibido el aliento de sus amigos para que fuera a buscar a la mujer y le declarara el amor que le había guardado por aquellos siete años…

\- eso es… ¿cocaína?, ¿pasta base?...- pregunto y la chica lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin saber de que hablaba. – vamos Kyoko, ¡por la mierda! ¿¡Podrías decirme que es eso!? ¿Por qué llevas eso?- pregunto intentando mantener la calma y sin quitar la vista del escote de la chica.

Kyoko miro de reojo su escote y trago en seco. El regalo de Hana le pasaría la cuenta que tenía pendiente desde hace siete años; se acababa de dar cuenta de aquello.

este era su última oportunidad; la ultima oportunidad que le sobraba desde hace siete años, la ultima oportunidad que le quedaba con ese hombre y debía saber como actuar para ganar y no perder la última posibilidad, oportunidad... Un paso en falso y estaría muerta.

Dio un solo paso más hacia el, apegando su cuerpo completamente y sintiendo el tacto de su fogoso cuerpo.

-fin del capitulo

muchas gracias por leer este capítulo., sinceramente, lo escribí para ustedes y mi fin es que les guste

gracias, bicho lates 3


	2. Chapter 2

_**E**_**_l Lobo Feroz_**

* * *

– Eso es… ¿cocaína?... ¿pasta base?...- pregunto él manteniendo su agarre firmemente alrededor de la cintura de la chica. Ella lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par, delatándose y entregándole la razón al hombre; él lo sabía, eso era una de las cosas que más repudiaba en el mundo, eso era el motivo por el cual trabajaba día a día en la institución de investigaciones… eso, lo que la chica tenia bien escondido entre su escote, era la segunda cosa que le quitaba el sueño noche tras noche. La primera cosa que le ocasionaba insomnio, y la más importante, era la chica que había conocido hace siete años atrás y que ahora tenia, otra vez, el maravilloso agrado de tenerla de compañía, aun mas, sosteniéndola suavemente entre sus brazos.

La estrecho nuevamente, pegando cadera con cadera, al sentir que poco a poco iba cediendo ante el pequeño, pero perceptible, temor de la mujer. – Vamos Kyoko. ¡Por la mierda! ¿¡Podrías decirme que es eso!? …. ¿¡Por qué llevas eso!?- volvió a preguntar sin quitar la vista del escote de la chica… lo que menos le importaba en ese momento era saber como ella, la inocente chica que él había culpado de estar metida en narcotráfico, había conseguido aquella bolsita con ese polvo blanco… Él estaba seguro, la mujer era inocente; aun así, algo dentro de su cuerpo le pateaba las costillas, mientras le exigía pedir una explicación concreta y clara de: "Como, Mogami Kyoko, había conseguido aquella pequeña fuente de riqueza", si, porque esa pequeña de cantidad era droga pura y él lo sabía.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en la posibilidad de que la chica, ahora, luego de siete años, se hubiera involucrado en aquella acción tan oscura de las personas…

Kyoko sintió la fuerza del brazo que él tenia sobre su cintura y se decidió; esta era la última oportunidad que tenía… la última oportunidad que le quedaba con aquel hombre.

...

_La mujer de ojos ámbar dio un paso a delante, apegando completamente su cuerpo contra el de él, se coloco sobre la punta de sus pies y le planto suavemente sus labios. Su sabor, su respiración y el calor de sus nobles manos sobre su cintura la hicieron decidirse; lo deseaba y ella podía lograr que la desearan… Suavemente, sin que el hombre notara la acción, deslizo una de sus piernas entra las de él y termino aquella provocadora acción con un movimiento que detono el placer en el detective. _

_Se separo suavemente de él. –Lo siento…- dijo levemente apenada intentando ocultar el puro sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas._

_El, como si de arte de magia se tratara, olvido todo lo que tenía en su mente y, lo único que volvió a ocupar sus pensamientos, fue ella… el encanto de esa mujer. Le tomo del mentón y la beso sin pedir permisos, dar advertencias o pensar en si iba a ser correspondido o no; simplemente la beso… olvidándose completamente del mundo que lo rodeaba, ahora, eran solo ella y el… dos personas con deseos a flor de piel y un calor interior que les rogaba por llegar a la libertad a través de una noble acción de amor. _

_Ren se separo suavemente de ella recibiendo una dulce sonrisa de parte de la chica. – me encantas…- comento y Kyoko bajo la mirada algo apenada ya que podía sentir las arritmias de su corazón ante cada palabra dicha por el hombre…_

_\- Tsuruga Ren…- murmuro pronunciando el nombre del hombre que, si la volvía a besar como lo había hecho anteriormente, le causaría un ataque cardiaco._

Sintió una corriente eléctrica a través de todo su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y apretó los puños. – Maldita sea…- susurro y se paso la mano por el cabello. Otra vez ese sueño, esas palabras y esa irrealidad que su mente había creado a falta de los recuerdos de la salida a beber que había tenido con sus amigos en la noche. No lo recordaba… simplemente, por más que se esforzara, no lograba recordar que había pasado en la noche luego de haber salido del local, empapado en licor, para tomar un poco de aire y pensar si era una buena idea o no visitar a la chica que ponía interesante sus sueños de cada noche. Siempre, en cada una de las realidades oníricas que crea su mente, estaba ella; Mogami Kyoko…. Incluso ahora, que cerraba los ojos para descansar por un par de segundo y recuperar un poco del sueño perdido en la fiesta, seguía sin poder quitársela de la mente.

¿Será posible que la extrañara y deseara a niveles exuberantes como para llegar a soñar que había ido a buscarla?

Seguramente… No.

Se sentó en su asiento de ejecutivo y abrió su mail para ver los últimos avances de la investigación. – Uno de estos días, iré por ella.- murmuro para sí mismo antes de abrir el primer correo electrónico y concentrarse en los detalles de la investigación que tenía a su cargo.

* * *

Kyoko se golpeo las mejillas y respiro hondo antes de sentarse donde la mujer le señalaba. Estaba algo nerviosa, pero, su rostro reflejaba la ansiedad por saber cuál sería su nueva tarea.

\- ¿entregaste lo que te delego Hana?- pregunto la mujer vestida con una fina y delicada yukata, dejando a un lado la pipa de opio que sostenía entre sus finos y delicados dedos, para esperar con un semblante serio la respuesta de su… ¿Qué nombre se le podría colocar a la relación que tenían estas dos mujeres? ¿Madre e hija? ¿Empleadora y trabajadora? ¿Maestra y pupila?

\- …discúlpeme Oka-san.- dijo Kyoko haciendo una leve inclinación. –Hana no me explico nada referente al polvillo, fue mi error no percatarme de que me lo había entregado. Y, aun más, asumo mi castigo por no haber cumplido con el cometido de la entrega….

La mujer suspiro y volvió a tomar su pipa para darle una pequeña aspiración. - Kyoko-chan, tu y yo, conocemos a la perfección este mundo, el cómo funciona y cuán importante es cumplir con cada una de las entregas…- comento tomando una postura seria. – ahora, luego de la falta que has cometido, lo mínimo que espero de tu parte es que colabores y te entregues totalmente a esto…- agrego y Kyoko asintió robándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a su superiora. –bien, entonces escucha atentamente porque, esta noche, tendrás que ir por un cliente y atenderlo en todo lo que necesite.- agrego y Kyoko abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Eso significaba lo que ella estaba pensando? ¿"Atender a un cliente en todo lo que se necesite"?

\- Oka-san, sabe que no estoy preparada para eso…

\- no seas tonta Kyoko, claro que puedes… simplemente debes recordar en todo momento que el hombre, a quien irá a buscar y de quien te encargaras tu solita, es uno de nuestros mayores inversionistas… así que, pequeña, se generosa y encantadora.- agrego la mujer colocándose de pie. – Nos vemos por la tarde, tengo que entregarte lo que necesitaras para complacer a nuestro cliente.- agrego

Kyoko sonrió de malas ganas y se ahogo en su sonrisa amarga… no estaba lista para aquello, no se sentía segura y… al único que quería sentir junto a ella era a Tsuruga Ren. Cerro sus ojos y una corriente eléctrica la recorrió de pies a cabeza; jamás podría olvidarse de la noche que tuvo con él… de cómo se habían besado, de cómo él la tomaba de la cintura, de su sonrisa, de los chistes fomes que le conto cuando ella comento que tenía hambre y deseaba comer un bocadillo…

El único hombre que quería a su lado, al único que quería entregarle su compañía, era al detective que había logrado engatusar la noche pasada…

\- ¿Kyoko?- la llamo la mujer que se había detenido a observar la encantadora expresión de su trabajadora.

\- Oka-san.- respondió Kyoko disimulando su sorpresa de saber que, la mujer, aun no se retiraba de la habitación…

\- lo harás bien, confía en mi palabra y en tus dotes preciosa. – agrego antes de salir de la habitación; trayendo de regreso hasta la realidad a su pupila

Suerte; era lo único que necesitaba para poder sobrevivir a la noche que se le venía por delante.

* * *

La noche ya se imponía sobre la ciudad y todo estaba listo para marchar. – Todo está armado. – comento la chica de cabellos negros terminando de ajustarse la chaqueta antibalas. –Ya verifique que todos tuvieran claro los pasos a seguir y, ahora, solo falta que des la orden para comenzar con el operativo.- agrego mirando al hombre que estaba apoyado contra su vehículo, con la chaqueta anti balas en la mano y una mirada desconcertante para la mujer. – Despierta Tsuruga Ren.- pidió la pelinegra parándose con los brazos cruzados frente a él. – dime, ¿te ocurre algo? … ¿podría ser que no estás convencido del maravilloso trabajo que hice para recolectar la información necesaria y armar este operativo?- agrego frunciendo levemente el ceño frente a la posibilidad de que su jefe no creyera en todo el material que recolecto y envió al hombre por correo hace unas horas atrás.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Kotonami-san?- pregunto el hombre y la chica sonrió decidida; si lo que mantenía a su superior en las nubes no era la operación policial, claramente, lo que si lo mantenía ocupado y en los territorios extraterrestres, era una mujer… aunque no cualquier mujer, sino que, una mujer de la peor raza del espécimen; una de esas mujeres que te robaban el corazón y no lo devolvían ni a cambio del pago de una fianza.

\- Tú mirada… - murmuro kanae y luego entrecerró los ojos convencida de su nueva deducción. – Estas enamorado, lo veo escrito en tu rostro.- afirmo y el hombre, como por arte de magia, pareció haberse recargado con la energía de setenta mil caballos de carrera; se coloco rápidamente su chaleco antibalas y ajusto su arma para luego palmearle el hombro a su colega femenina. – En veinte minutos los quiero a todos formados, aquí mismo, para marcharnos… ¡Saldremos en media hora!- agrego y se perdió rápidamente de la vista de la mujer.

Veinte minutos, media hora…. No podía ser, el no quería creerlo, pero, su intuición analística le decía que si; por algún motivo extraño y desconocido, sabía que lo que recordaba como un sueño no era un sueño… algo dentro de él le decía que los besos, dedicados a Mogami Kyoko, que solo aparecían en su mundo onírico eran parte de la realidad… tal vez era alguna especie de predicción para el futuro. Muchas veces había oído hablar sobre las premoniciones en los sueños… ¿podría ser que a él le sucediera lo mismo? ¿Era posible y creíble que sus sueños serian predicciones del futuro?

¿Era eso o se estaba volviendo loco?

Sonrió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Seguramente era la predicción del futuro, estaba seguro y quería convencerse de que era aquello. Se sentía feliz y confiado al saber que, en algún futuro, volvería a probar los deliciosos labios de la chica… - ahora, a buscar el informe y… olvide el resto. Bueno, da igual, solo tengo que ir por el informe y dar la marcha de salida para comenzar con el operativo… de seguro que lo que se me olvida, no tiene mucha importancia.- se dijo repasando lo que debía hacer antes de irse a la operación más grande que le había tocado dirigir en siete años.

Esta noche, atraparían a uno de los peces gordos del narcotráfico. Aunque, más que atrapar al pez gordo, lo que realmente lograrían seria atrapar a la piedra angular de toda una red de tráfico a nivel continental; al hombre que una vez al mes venia a la cuidad, solicitaba compañía femenina y se dedicaba a disfrutar de sus nuevos productos mientras malgastaba su dinero en juegos de azar.

\- ¡bien!, todos tienen claro sus papeles y lo único que les pido, es que tengan discreción en el actuar… saben que no podemos llamar la atención de los huéspedes en el hotel o armar alborotos… aparte de eso, solo me queda desearles lo mejor y exigirles que se entreguen completamente a la misión.. Todos sabemos cómo funciona esto, ¿no? – dijo Tsuruga Ren parándose frente al escuadrón compuesto por los seis investigadores más sobresalientes de la institución. – ¡vamos, en marcha!.- agrego y todos respondieron positivamente ante aquel inicio operacional.

Kanae camino junto a Ren y le sonrió. – Disculpa, pero, tienes algo…- dijo y Ren se detuvo para dejarse en las manos de Kanae. – es tu corbata. –agrego la mujer arreglándosela rápidamente. – bien, ahora sí esta perfecta.

\- Gracias.- dijo él y se subieron a la camioneta negra que usarían los dos para la operación, mientras que el resto del escuadrón haría uso de distintos vehículos, según lo ameritara el papel a cumplir en la operación, para llegar al hotel. – ¿Has conectado los micrófonos?- pregunto Ren y Kanae asintió acercando su dedo índice hasta la oreja de su superior, introduciendo un pequeño e imperceptible aparato.

\- listo, ahora todos estamos conectados. – comento Kotonami y el hombre asintió escuchando las respuestas positivas, a través del audífono, de todo el escuadrón. Sonrió y dio marcha al vehículo. Kanae tomo el archivo de la misión que Tsuruga Ren había llevado con él y sonrió al recordar que el hombre al cual iban a buscar estaría acompañado de una mujer; de seguro que esa chica iría vestida como toda una diosa, con joyas y vestidos de seda… mejor dicho, vestida como toda una zorra refinada, con un exceso de brillos y pieles caras de animales.

La mujer de pelo negro carraspeo y apretó suavemente la perlita que colgaba de su humilde collar. – atención, antes de que olvide decirlo… tengo que informarles que, al igual que al pez gordo, debemos atrapar a la chicas que lo acompañen y usarlas para la obtención de la información que nos llevara a encontrar las otras redes del trafico… todos sabemos que no acabaremos con esta mierda hasta atrapar a todos los cabecillas….- comento y Ren asintió de acuerdo con su colega.

\- bien pensado, Kanae-san…

\- gracias.- dijo la mujer y se sonrojo levemente al ver lo bien que se veía su superior usando aquel traje estilo playboy de color café.

\- te ves muy bien Kanae.- agrego el hombre sin quitar la vista de la avenida en la que conducía.

Kotonami asintió. - gracias.- dijo entonándolo algo avergonzada, nunca antes había recibido un cumplido de su superior. Si no hubiera sido obligación vestirse de manera formal y a la moda para ir a aquel hotel de cinco estrellas, ella ni siquiera hubiera pensado usar un vestido como el que lucía; con tirantes gruesos, con un largo de medio muslo y un delicioso ajuste a sus curvas que volverían loco a cualquier guardia que le impidiera cumplir su papel en aquella misión. Lo tenía todo preparado, su misión era seducir hombres para conseguir el acceso a las áreas de los equipos de seguridad que había en el hotel.

* * *

Kyoko miro por la ventana del vehículo y sintió su pulso acelerar. Habían llegado al hotel, quedando solo a pasos de su cometido.

\- escúchame Kyoko-chan. Te vez hermosa y solo tienes que ser su acompañante… todo estará bien preciosa. Confía en ti y en la capacidad que tienes para cumplir con mi orden.- dijo la jefa de la chica y esta asintió recordando su imagen frente al espejo; lucia un sensual vestido que tenía un escote de espalda mata-hombres y unos tacones que, si tuviera que ir a la primera guerra mundial vestida de aquella manera, le servirían para matar a los soldados enemigos con un solo golpe a nivel del cuello o del corazón.

Kyoko se bajo y realizo una dulce dogesa antes de cerrar la puerta. La mujer bajo el vidrio y le echo un último vistazo a la chica que mandaba como embajadora de su "bar de putas", como se refería ella al local, para que acompañara al hombre que le proporcionaba toda la mercancía que vendía entre sus clientes. –Vamos chica, ve a robar corazones…- comento y Kyoko asintió antes de que el vehículo se marchara dejándola a las puertas del infierno.

Camino hasta las puertas del esplendoroso edificio y un elegante hombre, quien acababa de entrar al lugar, le abrió amablemente las puertas para permitirle el paso.

Un paso dentro de aquel lugar y sus movimientos empezarían a estar contados… Uno: Kyoko realizo una leve dogesa frente al hombre que le abrió la puerta y su bella acompañante, antes de continuar con la marcha hacia la habitación de hotel en donde debía esperarla ansiosamente el hombre que dispondría de ella por toda la noche.

* * *

\- Kijima, ¿podrías dejar de mirarla como si te la fueras a tragar con la mirada?- pregunto Kanae tomándose del brazo de su acompañante que no dejaba de mirar a una chica, con un escote de espalda provoca-infartos, que acababa de entrar después de ellos al hotel. – es enserio, concéntrate y vamos a nuestra posición…- agrego la mujer y Kijima le regalo una sonrisa para luego mirar de reojo a la mujer de la bella espalda a quien había ayudado con la puerta de la entrada principal en el hotel.

\- Ren-san, Kijima y yo vamos a nuestra posición.- dijo Kanae apretando sutilmente con una caricia su collar que funcionaba como micrófono para la red privada de comunicación entre los ejecutores de aquella operación policial.

\- _estoy llegando a los ascensores… - _comento Ren por el intercomunicador. –_ en cinco minutos los quiero a todos desplazados hasta sus áreas para dar inicio a la primera fase.- _agrego y se escucho el timbre de las puertas del ascensor. - _… guau...-_ susurro el hombre dejando que todo el equipo escuchara aquel leve comentario de sorpresa, acción demasiado extraña de parte del hombre para sus compañeros agentes.

\- _no te distraigas Ren, queremos tus cinco sentidos en la operación.- _se escucho la voz de Yashiro y Kanae sonrió dispuesta a hacer su comentario, pero, se quedo con las palabras en la boca.

\- ya la viste, ¿no es así?- pregunto Kijima entusiasmado mientras apretaba discretamente el nudo de su corbata que activaba el micrófono. – es un bombonazo, tiene un escote de espalda, unas piernas largas que te envuelven con su caminar y unas exquisitas curvas que están para morirse.- agrego entre cerrando sus ojos para observar a Ren en el fondo de la gran recepción, ver las puertas abrirse y concentrarse en las acciones de su superior. - pero, Ren, yo la vi primero… ES MI bombón. – dijo advirtiendo al detective que no podía fijarse en la chica que en aquel momento acababa de entrar, luego de que Ren se hiciera a un lado para darle la pasada, al ascensor.

Ren subió a la vieja estructura de metal que lo llevaría hasta el piso del casino dándole la espalda a la chica; su colega ya se lo había advertido y no deseaba tener problemas con Kijima a causa de una mujer, tampoco quería embobarse con una huésped del lugar ya que no deseaba desconcentrarse del trabajo que tenía que hacer: capturar al pez gordo, mejor dicho: al oso gordo, porque el estaba seguro que sería fácil atrapar a aquel hombre. – hora de la cacería.- comento como si fuera un comentario para sí mismo y espero a que el ascensor abriera las puertas, en el piso del casino que tenia juegos de azar y mujerzuelas, para descender rápidamente con intensiones de recorrer el lugar y hacer un análisis del sitio.

\- buenas noches cazador. – escucho Ren que le decían, antes de que alcanzara a dar más de dos pasos fuera del elevador, y se giro para mirar a la chica, dueña de aquellas palabras, que lo había acompañado en el ascenso hasta aquel lugar, pero, las puertas ya se había cerrado negándole todo tipo de reconocimiento a la chica.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien o solo había obra de su cansada imaginación? Miro el lugar y prefirió dejar aquello para más tarde y por ahora concentrarse en su papel dentro de la misión.

Kyoko sonrió levemente y se apoyo contra el espejo del ascensor. – Así que… Veo que será interesante esta noche.- Comento recordando la silueta del hombre que había venido de cacería a aquel lugar. –…complejo de lobo feroz.- murmuro divertida, pensando que el hombre debía de venir con muchas ganas de ganar una fortuna y enrollarse con suripantas; pobre hombre, si el supiera que en aquel casino nadie ganaba dinero, de seguro que no apostaría ni un peso de lo que traia en los bolsillos. …Ese era el complejo de lobo feroz; querer algo, jugárselas por conseguirlo, conseguirlo y luego perderlo. En aquel casino, todos tenían aquel complejo; todos jugaban, todos lo conseguían y luego lo perdían rápidamente…

A Kyoko le hubiera gustado llamarlo por el nombre de aquel animal, "el lobo feroz"; le hubiera gustado decir "buenas noches lobo…", pero, no tenia forma de conectar la realidad de "los juegos de azar y mujerzuelas" con la realidad de "el cazador en el cuento de la caperucita roja". Así que simplemente lo llamo cazador porque él se refirió a sí mismo, de manera indirecta, como un cazador.

¡Eso era!, tal vez… ¿sería una mala idea que Kyoko se fuera de cacería?

Se abrieron las puertas y la mujer bajo en el piso que daba a la suite. – un paso, solo un paso más y todo estará finalizado.- comento animándose internamente a hacer lo que le ponía los pelos de punta. Ella se acerco a las puertas blancas de aquel lugar y estas se abrieron dejando ver a un adonis de cabellos claros y rostro excepcional.

¿Ella podría jugar a ir de cacería? ¿Estaba hecha para eso?

\- te demoraste bastante, caperucita.- comento el hombre y Kyoko sonrió sintiendo como sus pies le pedía a gritos darse la vuelta y correr de aquel lugar. Medio giro y podría esfumarse rápidamente del lugar, solo tenía que lograr que su mente hiciera sinapsis y mandara aquel impulso nervioso para cometer aquella acción suicida de salir del alcance de aquel hombre; un hombre que era verdaderamente un lobo feroz…

* * *

_**fin del capitulo**_

* * *

tres mil y infinitas palabras :)

gracias por leer este capitulo y gracias Tsuruga Lia1412, Hizuri Ken por comentar este capitulo. un beso-te para ustedes y también para mutemuia quien es un follower de esta historia tan bárbara y descarriada que escribo... ¿descarriada y bárbara?... si! ya saben, y típico que tiene que estarlo imaginando

un besholate para los maravillosos lectores que tienen paciencia y leen las locas cosas que escribo al igual como lo haría un simimio en sus tiempos de ocio en la selva... lose, tengo mucha faltas de conectores, jejej... pero, mejorare :D todo siempre se puede lograr en la vida. (en una de esas, un dia de estos, pondré a un mono a escribir un fic... tal vez lo haga mejor que yo T-T)

bueno, me despido melosa-mente y nos leemos. un besholate mas un mielosobraso para todos los dulces lectores que han llegado hasta el final de este capitulo.

¿les gusto? onda... estaba pensando sacar un encuentro entre la sensual belleza del impresionante escote de espalda y yashiro, quienes casualmente (77) se encontraran en el pub del hotel, donde, el hombre presentirá que la mujer tiene algo que ver con la sombra negra que se pasea por el mundo entregando droga ilicita gente inocente... WOW acabo de hacer un gran spoiler. ¿que tal? ¿les gusta? ¿si? ...

bueno, déjenme decirles que el próximo capitulo no sera así, sera parecido... tal vez yashiro tome una iniciativa con kyoko o la intente convencer de que conozca a un amigo suyo... tal vez simplemente se vean y nos se interesen el uno por el otro. jeje, nadie sabe que va a pasar, hay un sin fin de posibilidades que llegaran al mismo cometido: molestar tremenda-mente a tsuruga ren.

gracias.


End file.
